Chocolat chaud froid
by Abiss672
Summary: Ace plongea son regard dans le ciel étoilé. Il venait de comprendre. Comprendre toutes les réponses à ses questions. OS


**Chocolat chaud froid**

C'était une nuit sombre. Quelques étoiles brillaient faiblement dans le ciel, tentant de percer les épais nuages couleurs cendres cachant jalousement leurs consœurs. Le MobyDick dormait paisiblement, berçant ses passagers au rythme du courant marin. Un doux parfum de chocolat flottait dans l'air, émanant de deux tasses bouillantes, tenues par deux simples pirates.

La jeune femme avait posé sa tête contre le mur auquel elle s'appuyait, laissant son esprit vagabonder au gré des murmures des vagues s'écrasant avec douceur contre la coque du navire. L'autre, un jeune homme brun, contemplait les étoiles avec fascination. Un silence reposant régnait entre les deux amis, chacun profitant de cet instant de liberté malgré le froid ambiant. Les chocolats chauds se refroidirent très vite.

«_ Comment tu te vois dans 10 ans ? Demanda l'homme, ne décrochant pas son regard du ciel noir.

La jeune femme releva la tête, regardant son « frère » du coin de l'œil. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_ Je ne vois pas dans le futur Ace. Répondit-elle simplement alors qu'elle s'affalait de nouveau contre le mur, essayant d'attraper quelques brides de sommeil.

_Je le sais ça. Sérieusement. Comment tu te vois dans 10 ans ? Comment tu nous vois ? Demande Ace, décrochant finalement son regard de l'immensité étoilée pour se focaliser sur sa « sœur ». Son regard était insistant, pesant. Il était sérieux.

Elle soupira bruyamment et se releva pour lui faire face, le visage désinvolte.

Elle soupira de nouveau, d'exaspération, et réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Je nous vois, tout l'équipage réunis, sous un beau ciel ensoleillé, le MobyDick voguant avec fierté sur une étendue bleu azure. Tout l'équipage est dans le réfectoire, mangeant un plat mijoté avec amour par Thatch, riant aux éclats pour des stupidités, comme d'habitude. Père est assis fièrement en bout de table et rigole avec nous tout en nous regardant. Tu sais ce regard qu'il a ? Ce regard qui te donne l'impression d'être la personne la plus aimée de l'océan et que tout va bien se passer, peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Je vois une grande famille, libre, heureuse, forte. Libre. Conclu-t-elle tout en ponctuant son discours de grands gestes, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à ce futur idyllique.

Devant le visage dénué d'expression d'Ace, la jeune femme perdit son sourire.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Ace ? Chuchota-t-elle. Elle connaissait depuis longtemps le passé du commandant. Ses tourments, ses questions existentielles, ses doutes, sa quête de sens à sa propre vie…

_Je crois que je viens de réaliser. Commença Ace.

Elle le laissa répondre en silence, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, buvant ses paroles comme une tasse de chocolat chaud froide.

_Je crois que je viens de réaliser. Répéta-t-il. Je pense que cette partie de ma vie est la plus belle qu'il m'ait-été de vivre. Je suis certain que le paradis ressemble à ce que tu viens de me dire. J'aime profondément mes frères. Que ce soit Luffy, Marco, Thatch, et évidemment Père. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que dans cette partie de ma vie, et je ne pense pas qu'un jour je puisse être encore plus heureux. Je veux profiter de cette vie, profiter de l'amour de mes frères et Père, profiter de cette magnifique liberté, découvrir le monde avec Izou, déguster les plats de Thatch jusqu'à faire une indigestion, voler sur le dos de Marco, écouter Père se moquer de la couleur de cheveux ridicule de Shanks… Je veux vivre tous ces moments pour qu'ils restent à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Je veux pouvoir fermer les yeux et voire le visage heureux de Marco, de Père, de toi, de Luffy, de tout le monde, sans me poser la moindre question.

La jeune femme sourit tendrement. Elle posa doucement son visage dans la chevelure noire du commandant, sourit à nouveau et embrassa doucement le front de son frère.

-On t'aime tous énormément Ace. Chuchota-t-elle avant de se lever avec agilité, buvant le reste de chocolat chaud froid. A demain le philosophe ! Ricana-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir sombre menant à sa chambre.

Ace sourit, heureux. Il regarda une dernière fois les nuages disparaissant pour laisser place aux étoiles scintillantes.

Un membre de l'équipage hurla.

-THATCH !


End file.
